


Třeba se něco změní

by SweetSerialKiller



Category: The Half Bad Trilogy - Sally Green
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-10 00:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12900450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetSerialKiller/pseuds/SweetSerialKiller





	Třeba se něco změní

Jdeš za ním do koupelny. Právě ze sebe smývá Mercuryinu krev. Stále je ještě teplá, víš to, protože ji zabil teprve před pár minutami. Následuješ ho, chceš si s ním promluvit o všem, co ho trápí. Ptáš se ho a on ti pravdivě odpovídá. Důvěřuje ti, nikdy ti nelže. Ví, že ty ho pochopíš.

Chvíli spolu mluvíte a ty netoužíš po ničem jiném, než ho opět políbit. On ale tuší, co chceš udělat, a zastaví tě. Položí ti své teplé mokré ruce na hruď. Oba se úplně zastavíte. Čekáš, že tě odstrčí, že tě udeří. Jeho pohled ovšem není naštvaný, ne, dívá se na tebe, jako by po tobě toužil. 

A najednou tě políbí. Nevíš, co se děje uvnitř jeho hlavy, na co myslí, proč tě líbá. Jediné, co víš, je fakt, že po tomto toužíš a jsi příliš sobecký na to, abys ho od sebe odstrčil. Opětuješ jeho polibky, toužíš po nich. Zoufale tě tiskne k sobě a ty se jím necháváš objímat. Část tvé mysli na tebe ovšem ječí, abys přestal, protože víš, že on miluje Annalise, ne tebe. 

Stejně nečekaně jako tě políbil, tě odstrčí a ty skončíš na zdi, po které se pomalu svalíš na zem. Bolí tě záda, ale se zklamáním, které je uvnitř tvého těla, se ta bolest nedá srovnat. 

Vyběhne ven a ty jen pozoruješ, jak se jeho postava postupně vzdaluje, až ti nakonec zmizí úplně. Nemusíš ani zdlouhavě přemýšlet, kam zřejmě jde. Víš to, cítíš to. Utíká k  _ ní _ a ty s tím nemůžeš nic dělat.

On Annalise miluje a věří jí. Tvá intuice ti ovšem říká něco jiného. Může vás dovést do záhuby, kde je jistota, že není špeh poslaný Radou? Kde je jistota, že je nezaprodá Lovcům? Kde je jistota, že nezlomí Nathanovo srdce? 

Víš, že Nathan by pro ni obětovat všechno, jenže co ona? Dokáže pro něj zradit svou rodinu? Dokáže přijmout Nathanovu temnou stránku?

Pokud Nathana zradí, budeš to ty, kdo bude sbírat kousíčky jeho temného srdce. Ale tobě to nevadí, přeci jen jsi ochotný pro Nathana udělat všechno, miluješ ho. Miluješ ho téměř více, než jsi miloval svou vlastní sestru. Jsi ochotný stát po jeho boku, i kdybys měl při tom zemřít. Padl bys za něj, jen aby byl on v pořádku.  

On tě vidí jako svého nejlepšího přítele a ty jsi ochotný v té pozici vytrvat. Jakákoli pozice blízko něj je lepší než žádná. Jsi šťastný, dokud ho máš blízko sebe živého a šťastného, i když za jeho štěstí může Annalise. Je to, jak to je. Rád ho vidíš šťastného. Pokaždé, když se na tebe usměje, je bolest z uvědomění, že nikdy nebude tvůj, o trochu snesitelnější. 

Uzdravíš si záda a pomalu vstaneš. Podíváš se na svůj odraz do zrcadla v koupelně. Slabě se na sebe usměješ. Musíš se vzchopit – Nathan na tebe spoléhá a ty mu musíš být oporou. A navíc zítra je nový dne, třeba se něco změní. Ano, třeba se něco změní a ty budeš moci zapomenout na fakt, že člověk, kterého nadevše miluješ, nyní sedí u postele své životní lásky. Drží ji rukama, kterýma se před chvílí dotýkal tvé hrudi, líbá ji rty, kterými před chvílí líbal ty tvé.

Jo, zítra je další zasraný den. 

Třeba se něco změní. 


End file.
